Bubble--Scratch That, Fly Girl the Second!
by woodland59
Summary: My continuation of NellytheActress's "Bubble Girl", from my character Madison (who plays Elphaba)'s point of view. Similar to Lindsay Mendez's Fly Girl on .
1. Episode 1

**A/N: So I, like many others, I'm sure, was disappointed when NellytheActress decided to discontinue Bubble Girl. But she recently gave me permission to continue it from my character's point of view. Enjoy!**

Madison frowned and tapped the camera's lenses. "Hello, is this thing on? Hello? Hi! Hi! As you all know, I'm sure, I'm Madison, your very own…um…hey, Nelly, what did we decide to call this again?!"

"Bubble—scratch that, Fly Girl the Second!" Nelly called. "And you guys have REALLY got to come on stage! We can't do this whole show by ourselves!"

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute. I'm still getting my green makeup on." Madison waved her off. "Anyways, welcome to what is now _my_ vlog. Get ready for fun!"

"Madison, we need you on stage in about ten minutes!" called Nia. "Get ready for Wicked Witch of the East!"

The ensemble could be heard and the orchestra playing. "_Everyday more Wicked, everyday the terror grows! All of Oz is ever on alert!"_

"Hey, quiet! I'm TRYING to do a vlog!" Madison shook her head. "People these days."

"Hey, Madison! We're on in eight minutes!" Nia called, walking into the room decked out in full Nessarose costume. "Oh, hey, is that the takeover for Nelly's vlog?" she asked.

"Sure is. Say hi to !" Madison smiled, turning the camera to face Nia.

"Hi, !" Nia grinned. "But seriously, we've gotta go."

"Okay, see you guys in a minute," Madison said, closing the camera.

…

"Okay, guys, this is my EXTREMELY quick break between 'No Good Deed' and 'March of the Witch Hunters'. So quick that I need to go now. Bye!" Madison reappeared and then disappeared again.

…

"Whew, that was an absolutely EXHAUSTING performance. I'm just ready to go back to bed," Madison said, wiping sweat off her brow. "But now I've got to take a shower."

…

Nelly turned the camera on. "Hey, guys, I'm sure you missed me and my wonderful self! And I shall return often, but now I _have _to show you the most awesome prank in the world! Wait for it…" She angled her camera in the direction of the bathroom.

The next minute later, a very wet Madison ran out of the room, covered in a towel, yelling at the top of her lungs, "NELLY! What did you _do!?"_

Nelly collapsed on the ground in a heap of laughter. Madison was still green. "You did not…" Madison hissed, looking especially scary in her green make-up.

Elisa walked into the room. "Oh, hey, Nelly, did it work?" Then she saw Madison and collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles.

"You! You were in on this, too?" Madison glared. Elisa snorted in between her laughs and nodded weakly.

"What's the commotion…?" the rest of the cast walked in and saw Madison before they, too, collapsed on the ground.

"I hate you all," she glared. "Do you have any idea how long it's going to take to get this to come off?" Then she saw the camera. "Oh, wait, you're not filming this!" Nelly screamed and lunged for the camera.

"NELLY, GIVE IT BACK!" Madison leapt at the Glinda actress, and the camera went black.

**A/N: Am I doing all right so far? I haven't got too many of the characters in it, yet, but they'll all be in it at some point. **

**~Madison**


	2. Episode 2

"Hey, guys," Madison said tiredly, still in her green make-up. "Well, I've tried all I can to get this off, and I've even slept in it! The only thing that came off is the mascara, blush, eyeshadow, and all that good stuff. Ugh, Nelly and Elisa did a really good job on this, I hate to see. Not a speck has come off."

Madison sighed. "I wonder what everyone's gonna say when I go back today. What is everyone on the street gonna say? Maybe they'll finally recognize me as Elphaba." At this, she brightened a bit. "Well, I'll see you in a little while." She turned off the camera.

…

Madison turned on the camera.

Nelly came into the room. "Still green, Elphie?" she snickered.

Madison grinned and hugged Nelly. "Thank you! This is the nicest thing you've ever done! I've always wanted to be a celebrity!"

"Dang it," Nelly muttered.

…

Nelly grabbed the camera. "Okay, so I switched Madison's soap with the make-up remover," she said, grinning. "I can't wait till she's back to normal…"

The next moment, Madison walked into the room, fair-skinned once more. She grinned at Nelly. "Thanks!"

Nelly looked bewildered for a moment, when the next minute Elisa came in. She immediately saw Madison. "Nelly! You gave her the remover?!"

Madison grinned. Nelly narrowed her eyes, "She said it made her a celebrity."

"Oh, well, everyone noticed me, that's for sure!" Madison giggled. "But I was acting."

"How could you not see through that?!" Elisa glared, stomping out of the room.

Nelly growled and followed her, turning back to glare at Madison one last time before slamming the door.

Madison grinned. "And that's how it's done!"

Then, the camera went black.

**A/N: Okay, hope you enjoyed it! Kinda short, but eh. Cast members can send me their takeovers if they want, like Nelly did in 'Bubble Girl'. Okay? Okay!**

**~Madison**


	3. Episode 3

"Hello, everyone! I decided it was about time to pay a visit to our friendly neighborhood orchestra pit!" grinned Madison.

"Say 'hi', Nat!" Madison turned the camera on the piano player.

"Hey," Nat waved absentmindedly, intensely studying her sheet music.

"What song are you looking at?" Madison asked, moving forward.

"Do, re, mi…" Nat was frowning to herself. "What are those notes again?"

Madison's turned the camera to face herself. Her eyes were wide and she looked pale. She quickly turned the camera back to Nat. "Umm…you do know what notes to play, right?"

"What?" Nat looked up. "Oh, of course! Now what was that…um…Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti…What comes after that? I'm trying to remember the notes to Defying Gravity," she explained.

Madison looked frightened. "Umm…"

Nat began to crack up. "You totally fell for that! I can't believe you actually thought that! I'm professional, you idiot!"

"Hey!" Madison glared. "I'm young and naïve.

"You're older than me!"

"LIES! YOU SIT UPON A THRONE OF LIES!"

~0~0~0~

Nia's Nessa Take Over

"Hello, all!" Nia smiled, turning on the camera. "Nia here, but you all know me as Nessa. You can probably tell by my costume." She moved the camera to show her full costume. "So, I stole the camera from Madison, but don't tell her that. She doesn't know. Well, I thought I'd take you guys around and see if we can catch anyone doing anything really embarrassing. So come with me!"

Nia turned the camera around and knocked on Madison's dressing room. "Madison? You in here?"

Not getting an answer, Nia walked right in. Madison was in the bathroom, singing her warm up octaves and Nia couldn't help but giggle.

"We should go before she catches me with her camera," Nia said, turning the camera around and walking out.

"ELISA, GET BACK HERE!"

Nia turned the camera and saw Elisa running away, holding something in her hand.

Nelly ran after her in her blonde wig and slip.

"Uh… you okay, Nelly?" Nia asked.

Nelly turned towards her and scowled. "You're filming now?!"

"Well… I was hoping to get some good footage," Nia said, biting back laughter. "And why are you chasing Elisa?"

"She stole my bubble wand. I can't go onstage without it!"

"I would be more concerned about going onstage in your slip."

Growling, Nelly ran down the hall after Elisa. "Elisa, you better get back here right now or else I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what?" Elisa challenged, sticking out her tongue.

"Turn everything in your wardrobe pink!"

Elisa scoffed. "I may be like Elphaba in a lot of ways, but I like pink."

"Hooray for you," Nia giggled.

"Oz help me if you don't get your butt back here with my wand!" Nelly frowned, chasing after the Elphaba standby. "Don't make me go all ninja Glinda on you!"

"Hope you all enjoyed that. That happens more than you think," Nia said into the camera.

"Places for the top of act 1, everyone. Places!" a female voice said over the intercom.

"Let's see who else we can find before we have to go. Oh, look! Here's one of our ensemble members, Hope. Hope, say 'Hi' to FF . net."

"Hi, FF . net," Hope smiled, waving to the camera. She was wearing her first costume of the show, the Ozian costume.

"Ooh! Ooh! Show everyone how you make your quick change into your Shiz costume!" Nia encouraged.

Hope giggled and slowly undid the Velcro of her costume, revealing her Shiz uniform. "All I have to do is quickly whip this off and I'm ready for Shiz."

"That's so cool!"

"I know, right?"

"Oh! I gotta go! See you on stage!" Hope gave the actress a quick wink before running past her.

"NIA, IS THAT MY CAMERA!?"

Gulping, Nia slowly turned around and saw a very steamed and greenified Madison marching up to her. "Well, it seems the artichoke is steamed," she said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Nelly was right. I do need to keep my camera under lock and key," Madison huffed.

"I love you, too, dear sister," Nia sighed.

"Don't even think about trying that."

Nia stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Or that."

"Fine. You should go onstage. You need to be there before me."

"Don't forget your wheelchair."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"And don't steal my camera ever again. And spread the word."

"Will do, Maddy."

"What did I say about calling me 'Maddy'."

"Not to do it unless you want to be magic-spelled into a scarecrow," Nia recited obediently.

"Good."

As soon as Madison left, Nia revealed her hand, which she had been hiding behind her back and showed everyone her crossed fingers. The orchestra started playing and Nia looked upward.

"Well, I gotta go and finish getting ready for the show. See ya real soon!" the young girl said, waving to the camera and turning it off.

~0~0~0~

"I apologize for Nia's annoyingness," Madison remarked, setting the camera on her dressing-room table. She made sure it faced the mirror so whoever was watching could see everything happening. Currently, she was taking off her raven-colored wig. She hung it up and took off her hair net before undoing her pin-curls. Locks of dirty-blonde hair fell to her shoulders.

"I don't believe that's a real word, but right now I honestly couldn't care. Today we had both a matinee and a night show." Madison yawned and stretched. "I'm gonna turn off the camera so I can shower. Bye."

~0~0~0~

Nia turned on the camera again. "Hey guys. You wanna see what an angry Madison stepping out of the shower looks like?"

"Wearing a towel, of course," Hope added.

Sam sniggered, and the two girls glared at him. He quickly turned the laugh into a cough and they all sat in wait for their friend to step out of the shower.

The next minute, Nelly walked into the room. "Did I miss it?"

"Not yet," whispered Nia, holding the camera on the curtains blocking off the shower area.

Singing came from the shower and everyone rolled their eyes. "Does she _ever _stop singing?" groaned Hope.

Sam gave her an odd look, and Hope sighed. "You're right: don't ask stupid questions."

Nelly sighed and explained, "Normally after a performance of Wicked, Madison can be found singing from every other Broadway musical. Favorites include Phantom of the Opera…"

A high note could be heard from the shower. Everyone groaned. "She's ALWAYS practicing that one."

"Shrek, Evita, Kinky Boots, If/Then, Rent, and most recently, 9 to 5…"

"Sometimes she even sings My Little Pony," sighed Nia. "I can't tell you how many times I've heard 'Battle of the Bands', 'Under Our Spell', and 'This Day Aria'. To name a few."

Then, the running water stopped and everyone could see feet under the curtain. Madison was still humming 'Morning Person' from Shrek. She wrapped a towel around herself and threw the curtains aside.

She stared at the scene around her. Slowly, she turned her head to see Nia with the camera. Her voice was scarily quiet, "Turn off the camera."

Nia swallowed nervously. "Turn _off_ the camera, Nia." Rage burned within Madison's eyes.

Finally, she screamed. "TURN OFF THE CAMERA!"

She took a flying leap and the camera went black.

**A/N: Ah, yes. I am angry. Next chapter: Hopefully another takeover. I feel we need to see more from other characters.**

**~Madison**


	4. Episode 4

**A/N: I have decided upon updating this every other Monday, if I can. Ok? Or it might change, considering I'm about to co-author a story with Fae'sFlower and I'll need to make room for that as well…Okay! Oh, and to all my new characters—(you know who you are)—you're going to be added in after Chapter 11 at some point. Sorry it's taking a while, but I already had those chapters written before I added you guys in.**

Madison's face appeared in the video camera. "Hi!" she grinned. "Today is a wonderful, amazing day. IT'S NOT A TWO-SHOW DAY!" She looked very happy.

"I heard the forbidden words," Hope poked her head in. "How dare you mention it?"

"I apologize; I know I must not say those horrible words of horribility," Madison said. "I promise I shall never say them again unless it is necessary. I Pinkie Promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" She crossed her heart and stuck an imaginary cupcake in her eye.

"Oh, come on," Nelly groaned walking into the room. "You're _still_ onto that promise?"

Madison nodded solemnly. "It is the ultimate promise of promises."

"Promises, promises!" Nia cackled, flouncing into the room.

Elisa followed in after her. "I love Broadway references!"

"Did someone say Broadway?" Florence poked her head in the room.

"I like Broadway!" Sam said, following Florence.

"Broadway!" Nat cried triumphantly.

"Are we having a party in my dressing room, or something?" Madison said, looking around at the crowd gathered in her room.

"Um…yes?" Elisa said confusedly.

"Are you asking her or telling her?" Florence frowned at Elisa in confusion.

"Telling?" Madison said, before collapsing on the floor in laughter.

Hope did as well. "I get it, it's an If/Then reference!" she laughed.

Nat went over to the camera. "I don't think you should have to bear any more of this insanity," she whispered before shutting it off.

~0~0~0~

**Sam's Takeover**

The camera was accidently turned on, with the slip of a finger. Madison had placed on top of the dressing table in front of the mirror as everyone had gathered inside Nelly's dressing room, recording the reflection of the group of people within the dressing room. Sam slumped down onto the couch and crossed his arms, pouting like an infant as all eyes fixated on him.

"Come on Sam, please!" Nia begged.

Sam shook his head firmly, "Nope."

"Aww. Just do it, Sam. Nelly won't catch us, she's gone out for a while." Madison pleaded, clasping her hands together.

"I'm not doing it!" Sam concluded.

"What happened to the daring and outgoing Sam we all know and love?" Hope said, "There was that time when you wore that kilt last year-"

Sam's cheeks flushed crimson as he clenched his jaw, "Still not doing it." he said.

The three girls huddled together and whispered amongst one another, Sam attempted to listen in on their conversation but was hastily swatted away. He walked over towards the dressing table and leaned on it, sighing.

"Well, at least I can talk to you uuh... camera." he spoke, lightly tapping the camera.

"Talking to an inanimate object are we? Sam, I thought you wasn't insane?" Nia teased.

"I'm not! My mother had me tested." he replied, "So what were you three gossiping about?"

"Well, here's the deal." Hope began, "You pick any one of Nelly's dresses and you wear it- as it is your dare."

Madison added, "And we will personally wash and fix your tight Dancing Through Life pants for a month."

Sam hummed, "Eh, that's not going to cut it."

"What do you mean? That's a perfectly good prize!" Hope objected.

"For making me wear a dress? I don't think so." Sam smirked, cupping his chin in thought.

"Well what do you want?" Madison attempted to comprimise.

"Firstly, not one month but two. Secondly, you buy me coffee from Starbucks for a month and lastly, you guys will not be telling anyone about this. Deal?" Sam shook hands with Hope and Madison but Nia was reluctant to do so.

"Two months?!" she shrieked, "I don't know how you even come to rip your pants six times in the space of three weeks?!"

Sam shrugged with a vain grin, "I'm sorry that I'm too flexible and sexy for my pants." he flexed his biceps proudly.

Hope gagged and Madison facepalmed, "Choose a dress, Sam." she ordered.

Sam grudgingly scanned through Nelly's wardrobe, "Bubble dress, Shiz uniform, Popular dress-" he muttered under his breath, "And this is why I recently began to hate two show days!" he groaned causing his friends to giggle in response. After a minute of tough decisions and mentally arguing with himself, Sam pulled out the infamous bright pink Glinda's Popular dress.

"Good choice Samuel." Nia approved.

He scowled at her, "Don't you dare use my full name." he snapped.

"Well it was on your application." she retreated, "And on your costumes... and it once was on your dressing room door once." Nia's voice faded at the sight of Sam's reddening face and flaring nostrils.

Sam ignored the comment and took off his clothes until he was simply wearing a t-shirt and shorts. He stepped into the dress and pulled it up. With the assistance of the girls to straighten out the creases, the dress was finally on and Sam rolled his eyes, looking up towards the ceiling for mercy, "Why did I agree to do this?" he asked himself.

"Wow Sam, if you had the wig you could actually pass for Glinda." Elisa complimented from within the doorway, "I'll give you a call if we can't find anyone."

Hope giggled, "Yeah but a very manly Glinda at that."

"Not to mention an ugly Glinda! With nice legs, of course!" Madison chuckled and pulled out her phone, "Smile and say Wicked!"

Sam was dumbfounded when Madison took the photo, he snapped back to reality, "Hey, not fair! But seriously, you like my legs?" he yelled, causing the group to run. He chased after them, pulling down the dress once in a while but soom gave up and dragged himself back into Nelly's dressing room and again walked over towards the dressing table. His eyes shifted down towards the camera and noticed a little red light flickering.

"No." he gasped, "No, you cannot have been recording." Sam looked down at the small screen and his eyes widened, "All of this time. You captured all of it! I only changed the batteries and this is how you repay me?! Nelly's going to kill me if she sees me like... like this!" he shrieked as he ran a hand through his hair, sprinting into the hallway.

Nia, Madison, Hope and Elisa watched from inside a store cupboard. Watching as Sam paced the hallway, with a distraught expression written across his face.

"Guys come out now. I win... you win. We all win. Get me out of this, the camera recorded everything!"

The girls emerged in a fit of cackles, pulling the only male in a group hug but soon dispersed at the sound of Nelly's voice. They pushed Sam down behind them as they lined up innocently as Nelly walked up to them but stopped by her dressing room, she inqusitively raised an eyebrow, "Why do you four look overly innocent?" she questioned but her response was only the coughing and shuffling of feet which cause her to look down.

Nelly frowned and noticed the extra pair of legs behind the other girls, she grinned slyly and spoke, "Hey Sam."

"H-Hi." Sam whimpered, cowering behind his human shield and clutching the dress so tight that his knuckles were whitening.

"Nice legs, you should wear shorts more often." Nelly giggled which elicited a squeak from the hidden male, "Would anyone care to explain what is even going on?"

"Oh nothing's going on, we were just hanging out... in the hallway. Yeah." Elisa almost sang. The others all chimed in and then there was a large amount of speaking which caused Nelly to surrender into her room. It was eerily silent.

"Where is my Popular dress?!" Nelly screamed, "And why is Madison's camera on record?"

~0~0~0~

Madison and the others collapsed on the ground after watching the video once again.

"That was hilarious!" giggled Madison. "Did you _see_ Nelly's face?!"

Sam crossed his arms and muttered under his breath, "Two months of laundry and coffee aren't worth it."

"Too late!" Madison cackled, falling to the ground.

Sam groaned. "I hate it when you do the witch laugh."

Madison and Nia exchanged amused glances before the two of them 'witch laughed' together.

Madison chuckled at Sam's expression before sitting up, her laughing bout over.

Nelly pouted, "I still can't believe you used my 'Popular' dress with out my permission!"

"But it was _soooo_ worth it!" Madison said in a whiny tone.

"It was," Hope agreed.

"See? Hope agrees!"

"So does Nia!" Nia smiled, raising her hand.

Madison winked at Nia, who winked back. "You're not still mad at me for taking the camera, are you?"

Madison laughed before shaking her head and turning off the camera.


End file.
